


Ум, честь и совесть Кирисаки Дайичи

by Kenilvort



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ямазаки поступает в старшую школу Кирисаки Дайичи и заводит там новых друзей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ум, честь и совесть Кирисаки Дайичи

**Author's Note:**

> Частичное АУ – Ханамия становится тренером и капитаном уже на первом году в старшей школе, а Кирисаки Дайичи участвуют в отборочных на Зимний кубок

**I. Ямазаки**

 

Ямазаки до последнего не знал, поступит ли в Кирисаки Дайичи. Полгода протаскался к репетитору, но все равно не знал — вступительные экзамены были сложными, как-никак элитная школа.

В глубине души ему хотелось не поступить. Хотелось провалиться и пойти в старшую школу вместе с друзьями. Можно было, конечно, специально напортачить, но Ямазаки так и не решился — не хотелось подводить родителей.

Узнавать, удалось ли ему поступить, Ямазаки поехал с друзьями — с Тоджо и с Маццуном, и с Абетаном. Они шли к стендам шумной толпой, шутили, смеялись и толкались и совершенно не вписывались в окружение — в отличие от остальных, гладких, прилизанных, словно специально созданных для того, чтобы учиться в школах вроде Кирисаки Дайичи.

— Какой у тебя номер, Ямазаки? — спросил тогда Тоджо, бесцеремонно проталкиваясь сквозь поступающих, хотя зачем — и так бы все увидели.

Номер был прямо там, в середине списка, крупные черные буквы, Ямазаки заметил его первым, а потом и остальные тоже.

— Поступил, значит, — сказал Абетан. — Ну, поздравляю, что ли.

Ага, подумал Ямазаки, что ли.

— Ничего ведь не поменяется? — спросил он, сухо сглатывая. — Подумаешь, разные школы.

— Конечно, ничего, — сказал Тоджо, и Абетан кивнул.

— Бро-о, — Маццун хлопнул Ямазаки по плечу. — Пойдемте отметим.

И они пошли отмечать в караоке и по пути подцепили каких-то девиц, и Ямазаки орал в микрофон, и лез кому-то под юбку, и часто смаргивал, потому что боялся, что это прощание, пусть даже никто об этом и не говорил.

Родители были рады, еще бы — третий ребенок в Кирисаки Дайичи.

— Ну, теперь-то все будет хорошо, — сказала мать за торжественным ужином. Ямазаки ковырял свою тонкацу, есть ему почему-то совершенно не хотелось. Он давно уже подозревал, а теперь убедился наверняка, что его и родителей «хорошо» совершенно не совпадают.

 Старшие брат с сестрой были способнее, лучше учились, преуспевали — Ямазаки от них отличался. Он был обычный, совершенно средний, никаких особых талантов — не будешь же считать талантом способность быстро есть, такое только на ярмарочных аттракционах прокатывает.

— Мы гордимся тобой, Хироши, — сказал отец, и Ямазаки кивнул. Отец говорил еще много чего: что старшая школа — это важный этап, что теперь Ямазаки придется очень много работать, задуматься о будущей жизни, с умом выбрать карьеру, приложить все усилия…

Ямазаки слушал, и его не покидало ощущение, что отец хочет вылепить из него зеркальное подобие старшего брата — жаждущего успеха, денег и признания. Сам Ямазаки просто хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое, позволили жить как хочется — но нет, только не в этой семье.

— Теперь-то можно не беспокоиться, — сказала в конце мать, — в школе ты наверняка заведешь себе хороших друзей.

Хотя имела в виду не «хороших», а «правильных».

Прежние ее не устраивали, Ямазаки, такой как есть, ее тоже не устраивал, она постоянно с этим боролась и в последнее время вроде бы даже преуспевала.

 Шестое апреля[1] застигло Ямазаки врасплох — вопреки всему он продолжал надеяться, что этот день так никогда и не наступит. Но он наступил, и Ямазаки стоял перед зеркалом и рассматривал себя: темный блейзер, короткие черные волосы, бледное лицо. Единственное яркое пятно — бордовый галстук. Ямазаки смотрел на свое отражение и казался себе игрушечным солдатиком — галстук отстоял на рубашке, словно кровавая рана. Еще немного, и Ямазаки вольется в ряды таких же игрушечных рядовых, одинаковых и безликих, и они изо дня в день будут штурмовать академические дисциплины, и Ямазаки наверняка поляжет одним из первых.

До школы он добрался как-то слишком уж быстро, хотя вроде и не спешил — нога цеплялась за ногу, тащился словно на казнь. У ворот цвела сакура, лепестки облетали и кружились в воздухе, Ямазаки машинально поймал один и растер между пальцами.

Вдоль аллеи, ведущей к школе, выстроилась целая толпа — представители школьных клубов. К Ямазаки то и дело лезли с листовками, и он сердито отмахивался и говорил «Не хочу» и «Отстаньте».

Он взял себе информационный буклет, с трудом разобрался в карте и отправился в актовый зал на торжественную церемонию. Приветственную речь читал какой-то первогодка-отличник, Ханамия что-то там, Ямазаки перестал обращать внимание практически сразу же. Сидел, сжимал руки, смотрел на залитую светом трибуну и думал: неужели вот это теперь его жизнь? Старшая школа и колледж, и какая-нибудь скучная офисная работа — и все. Ходить застегнутым на все пуговицы, каждое утро затягивать на шее галстук, хватать портфель с бумагами, бежать-бежать-бежать и не успевать, между делом сходить на омиай и выбрать какую-нибудь не слишком страшную девицу, жениться, завести детей и мучить их так же, как родители мучили его. Быть… кем-то безликим, пустым, оболочкой. Не собой.

Это не мое, думал Ямазаки. Все это не мое.

Шли дни, и он все больше убеждался, что Кирисаки Дайичи — не для таких, как он. Ямазаки корпел над книгами — учеба давалась ему нелегко, — присматривался к остальным и ни во что не лез. Здесь никто не дружил просто с кем-то — здесь обязательно дружили против кого-то, а это было Ямазаки неинтересно.

Несколько раз он набирал ребят — Тоджо, Маццуна или Абетана — но разговор почему-то не шел, у них появились новые друзья и новые заботы, и Ямазаки просто перестал им звонить.

Ему было горько — они пошли дальше, а он? Старая дружба закончилась, а с новой так и не сложилось.

— Выбери клуб, — говорили родители, и Ямазаки кивал и рассматривал развешанные по школе плакаты, и даже сходил посмотреть баскетбольную тренировку — ходил же он на баскетбол в средней школе, — но играть без друзей не хотелось, да и тренер был какой-то плюгавый, и Ямазаки решил: ну его.

Никто не спрашивал, каково ему в Кирисаки Дайичи. Наверное, по умолчанию считалось, что здесь не может быть плохо. Но Ямазаки было — до тошноты — и ничего нельзя было сделать, только терпеть, и он и в самом деле терпел, и терпел, и терпел.

А потом вдруг не выдержал и ввязался в драку.

 

 

**II. Ханамия**

 

Это получилось случайно. Ямазаки не собирался впутываться в неприятности. Одноклассница, с которой он дежурил, попросила вынести мусор, и он взял его и понес к контейнеру. Коридоры уже опустели — школьники разошлись по клубам и комитетам, кое-кто вообще усвистал домой. Ямазаки тащил корзину и думал, что вот сейчас закончит тут и тоже уйдет, а дома все то же самое — уроки, книги, может, какая-нибудь дорама по телеку. Ничего интересного. Ничего нового — с начала весны. Он думал об этом — и медленно закипал.

Ямазаки выбросил мусор, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться, доубираться, взять блейзер и уйти восвояси, зачем-то бесцельно побрел вперед. Ему хотелось найти какой-нибудь укромный закоулок и немного там посидеть. Пять минут, десять — выключиться на какое-то время. Не быть Ямазаки Хироши из Кирисаки Дайичи.

Тогда-то он их и услышал — слова, пафосные и угрожающие, словно вырванные из дешевой киношки про американских гангстеров.

— Не помнишь меня, Ханамия? Как же так?!

Ямазаки свернул за угол и остановился: трое парней в клетчатых брюках и светлых пиджаках — другая школа, что ли? — окружили четвертого, одетого в темные цвета Кирисаки Дайичи. Его Ямазаки знал, ну, как знал — слышал. О Ханамии шептались все — жутко умный, вроде бы. Самый высокий балл на вступительных экзаменах за всю историю школы.

— Помню, конечно, — сказал Ханамия — как-то очень ядовито, Ямазаки даже не ожидал. — Как можно забыть такую отстойную игру? Твой дриблинг до сих пор, бывает, снится мне в кошмарах. А потом я просыпаюсь и думаю: какое счастье, что ты больше не играешь.

— Из-за тебя, мразь! — выплюнул один из задир, сжимая кулаки. — Я больше не играю из-за тебя!

— Это была случайность, — сказал Ханамия, улыбаясь. — Спроси кого хочешь. Даже твой отец…

— Завали! Случайность?! Ты порвал мне ахилл!

— Случайности бывают всякие.

— Тут я с тобой соглашусь, — неприятно рассмеялся задира. — Вот мы, к примеру, совершенно случайно узнали, что ты учишься в этой школе. Совершенно случайно тебя отловили. И сломаем тебя тоже совершенно случайно. С чего бы начать? С руки? С ноги? С пальцев?

Взгляд Ханамии метался между будущими обидчиками.

Ямазаки тоже смотрел на них и думал: драка, боже мой, драка, в которую можно спокойно ввязаться. Драка за правое дело. Драка, чтобы защитить школьного товарища. Драка, в которой можно спустить пар, выплеснуть злость и беспомощность, выплеснуть все, что накопилось за этот гребаный апрель. Драка, драка, драка!

Ямазаки стянул галстук с шеи и сунул в карман. Посмотрел на мусорную корзину — нет, не пригодится — опустил ее на землю и шагнул вперед.

Предупреждать о нападении он не стал. Драки были грязным делом, в них не было места благородству. В таких делах благородство, по мнению Ямазаки, вообще приравнивалось к глупости. Главное было победить.

Он еще успел заметить, как расширились при его приближении глаза Ханамии, как тот посмотрел на него поверх плеча одного из задир, как этот самый задира принялся оборачиваться, — а потом ударил.

И бил, бил, бил.

Внутри Ямазаки что-то пело. С каждым новым ударом, с каждым новым тычком — он чувствовал радость, чувствовал упоение, чувствовал, как вновь становится собой. Ему уже не раз случалось ввязываться в драки — но тогда противников было больше, они были серьезнее, все было серьезнее. А эти трое оказались обычными чистоплюями.

Все закончилось как-то слишком быстро — Ямазаки и душу-то толком отвести не успел. Пнул кого-то из упавших для острастки — может, поднимется? — но тот не поднялся, и Ямазаки пнул еще раз.

— Ты что, бьешь лежачих? — спросил кто-то, и Ямазаки вздрогнул и обернулся: Ханамия. Точно, он же совершенно позабыл о Ханамии.

— Бью, — сказал он хмуро. — А у тебя с этим что, какие-то проблемы?

— Нет, — улыбнулся Ханамия, — никаких.

— А, — Ямазаки немного потоптался, но ничего интересного больше не предвиделось, поэтому он пососал сбитые костяшки пальцев, взял свою мусорную корзину и направился прочь. — Ну, бывай, отличник.

Он чувствовал удивительную легкость, словно стал весить вдвое меньше, словно груз чужих ожиданий больше не пригибал его к земле, легкость и, что ли, сытость — и это было потрясающе.

Эти ощущения оставались с ним весь вечер и не поблекли, даже когда мать принялась отчитывать его за ссадины и заплывший глаз, даже когда одноклассники на следующий день начали шептаться у него за спиной.

Даже когда его отстранили от занятий за драку.

 

 

Из дома ему выходить не запретили, очевидно, посчитав, что он уже извлек свой урок, но идти Ямазаки, в общем-то, особо было некуда, а потому он торчал в своей комнате, играл на приставке, листал мангу и хрустел чипсами. Если бы не неодобрительные взгляды родителей, Ямазаки бы вообще не тяготился своим проступком. В каком-то смысле он, конечно, оказался прав — оправдание «Защищал школьного товарища» — и вправду немного уменьшило их гнев. Поэтому вместо нотаций «Кого мы воспитали!» ему досталась лекция «Это жизнь, а не манга и не аниме! Каждый должен сам справляться со своими проблемами, ты никому не защитник!» Ямазаки согласно кивал: он и вправду не был ничьим защитником. Ханамия со своей проблемой просто удачно подвернулся под руку.

Ямазаки не считал, что Ханамия ему чем-нибудь обязан. Наверное, поэтому он так удивился, когда несколько дней спустя обнаружил Ханамию у себя на пороге.

Ханамия выглядел примерным учеником — каким его считали в школе, в какого боялся превратиться сам Ямазаки — гладкие волосы, безукоризненная форма, вежливая улыбка.

— Здравствуй, Ямазаки-кун, — сказал Ханамия. — Можно войти?

— Зачем? — спросил Ямазаки.

— Поговорить.

Ямазаки переступил с ноги на ногу: говорить с Ханамией не хотелось — о чем они вообще могли говорить? — но выставить так просто было грубо… Ладно, подумал Ямазаки, хрен с ним.

Он распахнул дверь и знаком пригласил Ханамию войти.

— Простите за вторжение, — сказал Ханамия.

— Да ладно, чего уж там, — сказал Ямазаки. — Пойдем. Чаю хочешь?

Чаю Ханамия хотел, и Ямазаки отвел его в свою комнату и отправился на кухню. Плеснув в заварочный чайник кипятку, он смотрел, как распускаются скрученные чайные листья, и думал, о чем же таком хотел поговорить Ханамия. Зачем ради какого-то разговора вообще было тащиться в такую даль? Дождался бы, пока Ямазаки вернется в школу — всего каких-то две недели, не так уж и долго.

«Наверное, благодарить будет, — решил Ямазаки. — Он же воспитанный».

Ханамия ждал его в комнате, чинно сидел за низким столиком — и настолько не вписывался в интерьер, в заставленные томиками манги и боксами с играми полки, разбросанные книги и сваленные в углу в кучу вещи, что Ямазаки стало отчаянно стыдно за свою комнату.

— Вот, — он толкнул к Ханамии чашку с чаем, негромко ругнувшись, когда тот расплескался и залил столешницу.

— Ничего, — Ханамия осторожно обхватил руками чашку, поднес ко рту и сделал маленький глоток. — Очень вкусно, спасибо.

— Да? — удивился Ямазаки. — Ну… Ладно, говори, чего ты там хотел сказать…

«И уходи».

Ханамия поставил чашку обратно на стол, положил руки на колени и глубоко поклонился.

— Спасибо за помощь, Ямазаки-кун. Ты меня тогда очень выручил. Если бы не ты…

— Да ладно, — Ямазаки потер шею. — Не стоит благодарности.

— Ну что ты. Я перед тобой в долгу.

Ямазаки не знал, что заставило его сказать следующие слова — может, улыбка, какой Ханамия улыбался тогда своим горе-обидчикам.

— Не особо. Я сделал только то, что хотел сделать сам.

Ну вот, подумал Ямазаки, сказал. Может, зря? В Кирисаки Дайичи его бы не поняли, точнее, поняли бы очень хорошо — там всегда делали только то, что было выгодно, — но никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не сделали бы такое признание. За оказанную услугу Ямазаки должен был выдоить Ханамию по максимуму — и почему-то глупо предпочел этого не делать.

— Вот как, — сказал Ханамия и улыбнулся.

Ямазаки подался вперед — это была та самая улыбка, хищная и опасная. Сам Ямазаки, случалось, улыбался похоже, правда, больше в драке.

— И все равно, — сказал Ханамия, поднося к губам чашку с чаем, — долг есть долг. За то, что ты мне помог, я помогу тебе… ну, например, выполню твое заветное желание.

— Как волшебник?

— Скорее как дьявол.

— А.

Какое-то время они сидели и молча пили чай. Ямазаки не знал, о чем говорить, а Ханамия уже, кажется, сказал, что хотел.

Почему он не уходит, подумал Ямазаки. Он начинал тяготиться чужим присутствием — ему хотелось снова вернуться к своим чипсам и недочитанному сенену, а не разгадывать шарады Ханамии. Повисшее молчание тоже изрядно действовало на нервы, его хотелось как-то разрушить, сказать что-нибудь, пусть даже глупое и неуместное. Хотя Ханамию это, наверное, скорее позабавило бы.

Да что я перед ним расшаркиваюсь, подумал со злостью Ямазаки, уж я-то ничем ему не обязан.

— Послушай, — начал было он.

«Сейчас скажу ему, пусть выметается».

 

— Если ты…

— Я гляжу, у тебя много игр, Ямазаки-кун, — перебил его Ханамия. — Любишь файтинги?

— Ну… люблю, — буркнул Ямазаки.

— Почему бы нам во что-нибудь не сыграть?

Ямазаки с недоверием вытаращился на него.

— Ты хоть в какой-нибудь файтинг до этого играл?

— Уверен, ты меня всему научишь.

— Ну…

Почему бы и нет, подумал Ямазаки. Это лучше, чем рубиться в одиночку.

Правила и механику он объяснял не вот чтобы очень доходчиво, но как умел. Ханамия кивал, может, и вправду что-то понял, все-таки умник и отличник.

— Ну, готов? — спросил Ямазаки.

Ханамия выбрал себе в бойцы какую-то легкомысленно одетую феечку — в отличие от большинства новичков, которые предпочитали аватаров побрутальнее.

— Погнали, — сказал Ямазаки.

Он думал унизить Ханамию, думал выиграть с разгромным счетом, думал показать, что в некоторых случаях хорошие оценки ничего не значат, думал втоптать его в землю…

Вместо этого Ханамия втоптал в землю самого Ямазаки.

Какое-то время Ямазаки недоверчиво таращился на мигающую на экране надпись «Game over» и делающую победные пируэты противницу, а затем перевел взгляд на Ханамию.

Тот безмятежно улыбался.

— Но как?.. — начал было Ямазаки.

— Ну, вроде и вправду ничего сложного. Спасибо, Ямазаки-кун, ты все так доходчиво объясняешь.

— А, — сказал Ямазаки. — Ну… Давай еще раз.

Они сыграли еще раз, а затем еще раз и еще раз — и Ханамия постоянно выигрывал.

Но как, думал Ямазаки, как у него это получается? Я же… он же…

— Очень познавательно, — сказал Ханамия после десятого выигрыша, откладывая в сторону джойстик и разминая уставшую шею. — Но вживую было бы интереснее.

— Ну, — Ямазаки бросил свой джойстик на пол. Он чувствовал себя… странно. Хотелось реванша и еще — разобраться, что Ханамия на самом деле за человек. — Часто играешь, что ли?

— Постоянно, — сказал Ханамия. — Но в другие игры.

— В какие это другие? — не понял Ямазаки.

— Я гляжу, у тебя тут баскетбольный мяч, Ямазаки-кун, — ушел от ответа Ханамия. — Увлекаешься баскетболом?

— Играл в средней школе, — пожал плечами Ямазаки.

— И какая позиция?

— Атакующий защитник.

— Идеально, — улыбнулся Ханамия.

— Что?

— Почему бы нам как-нибудь не сыграть? Дружеский матч, один на один, ничего сложного.

— Так ты что, любишь баскетбол? — спросил Ямазаки. Ханамия отличался от знакомых Ямазаки игроков — не слишком высокий, не слишком крупный, умный, да, но это ведь баскетбол — в нем победителя решают не мозги.

— До боли.

— А, — сказал Ямазаки. Потом он не раз вспоминал этот разговор — когда Ханамия с редким цинизмом сказал правду.

На выходных Ханамия и вправду вытащил его на матч. Они нашли свободную стритбольную площадку, мяч Ханамия принес с собой. Тот был весь потертый, в царапинах, словно в него часто играли на асфальте.

Постоянно тренируется, понял Ямазаки. Ну, что ему еще остается — с таким-то телом.

— Играем до двадцати очков, — предложил Ханамия. Сегодня на нем не было формы, но он по-прежнему выглядел примерным мальчиком — темное худи, белая футболка, потертые черные джинсы.

— Играем, — согласился Ямазаки. — Только имей в виду, я сдерживаться не буду.

— Разумеется.

Ямазаки повел плечами — позвонки захрустели — размял руки. Ну, вроде готов.

— Мяч в игру, — сказал он.

Ханамия кивнул и стукнул мячом об асфальт — раз, другой, третий. Звук был гулкий, ровный, правильный.

Дриблинг у него что надо, подумал Ямазаки. Только одного дриблинга будет мало.

Ханамия метнулся к кольцу.

Сейчас, подумал Ямазаки, ну.

Увести у Ханамии мяч оказалось на удивление просто — словно тот… словно тот поддался.

Что за нахрен, подумал Ямазаки, слишком легко, но думать уже было некогда. Он рванулся к кольцу — и тут Ханамия схватил его за футболку и дернул назад.

— Какого хрена?! — рявкнул Ямазаки, но мяч уже был у Ханамии. Он вскинул руки, подпрыгнул — и мяч взмыл по высокой, практически идеальной дуге и угодил в корзину.

— Один-ноль, — сказал Ханамия, и на губах у него снова была та самая улыбка.

— Ты… ты… — Ямазаки схватил его за грудки и притянул к себе. — Ты схватил меня за футболку!

— И? — спросил, не переставая улыбаться, Ханамия.

— И?! И?! Это против правил! Это… это…

— Но так ведь интереснее, тебе не кажется, Ямазаки-кун? — Ханамия осторожно разжал его пальцы и поправил сбившуюся одежду.

— Интереснее? — переспросил Ямазаки медленно. Он не был уверен, правильно ли расслышал, правильно ли вообще понял…

— Да, интереснее. Как в файтингах. Как в драках, — вкрадчиво произнес Ханамия. — Никаких правил — только победа. Победа сильнейшего.

Ямазаки посмотрел на него, впервые действительно посмотрел — и это было все равно что смотреть в бездну.

— Никаких правил? — повторил Ямазаки медленно. — Совсем… совсем никаких?

— Никаких.

— Мяч в игру! — осклабился Ямазаки. — Мяч в игру!

То, что последовало дальше, запомнилось Ямазаки на всю жизнь — как совершенно нереальный опыт, как боевое крещение.

Это не был баскетбольный матч, это не была драка — это был фантастический сплав того и другого. Они с Ханамией хватали друг друга за одежду, толкались, пинались, обменивались тычками и ударами. Ямазаки был сильнее, был больше, но Ханамия был ловче — и знал, куда бить.

Они закончили матч — а затем сыграли другой и третий, и четвертый, и еще, и еще…

В какой-то момент Ямазаки просто сел на асфальт, вытер футболкой лицо и с обожанием уставился на Ханамию.

Тот несколько раз ударил мячом об асфальт, затем поймал его и прижал к боку.

— Понравилось?

— Заебись! — признался Ямазаки честно. — Жалко, что официальные матчи не такие, иначе я бы из клуба не вылезал.

— Когда тебе снова на занятия? — спросил Ханамия.

— Через неделю. А что?

— Приходи в баскетбольный клуб. Тебя ждет кое-что интересное.

Следующую неделю Ямазаки провел, разрываясь между домом и баскетбольной площадкой. Несколько раз сыграл с местными, но это было не то, все не то. Он думал о Ханамии и пытался представить это самое кое-что интересное, пытался — и совершенно не мог. Может, после тренировок они устраивают нелегальные баскетбольные матчи, думал Ямазаки?

Конечно, он не угадал, хотя реальность и оказалась намного лучше.

В тот день Ямазаки пришел на баскетбольную тренировку, с замиранием сердца открыл дверь в спортзал — и…

Старого тренера не было, теперь в свисток свистел Ханамия. Старшеклассники — второй состав, серьезно? Второй состав? — прилежно отрабатывали основы на другом конце зала.

Заметив Ямазаки, Ханамия оставил своих подопечных и направился к нему.

— Здравствуй, Ямазаки-кун, — улыбнулся он. — Как тебе мой сюрприз?

— Охренеть, — честно признался Ямазаки. — Но как? Как тебе…

— Я нашел общий язык с куратором, а куратор — с руководством школы. Все просто, когда знаешь, за какие ниточки потянуть…

Они переглянулись и вместе закончили:

— …и куда ударить.

— Вот именно, — удовлетворенно кивнул Ханамия. — Но это еще не все.

— Не все?

— Пойдем, познакомлю тебя кое с кем.

Ханамия махнул рукой и повел его к каким-то парням, отрабатывающим пассы.

— Познакомься, — сказал Ханамия. — Сето, Фурухаши, Хара.

Те перестали играть и уставились на Ямазаки — с любопытством… нет, с хищным интересом. По спине Ямазаки пробежали мурашки, но это был не страх — это было предвкушение.

— Они такие же, как мы, — сказал Ханамия нежно. — Такие же, как ты.

— Где брать заявку на вступление в клуб? — спросил Ямазаки.

 

**III. Сето**

 

Ямазаки казалось, что вот теперь все наладится. Что его примут в команду и в компанию, что он снова обрастет друзьями, и будут совместные походы в аркады и караоке, и вылазки в город, и спина к спине — все такое.

В команду его и вправду приняли.

А вот с компанией не сложилось.

Ханамия сказал «они такие же», но они были другие.

Вечно спящий умник Сето, бесстрастный и безразличный ко всему Фурухаши, язвительный зубоскал Хара. Да, их всех роднила любовь к жестокой игре и насилию, но все же они отличались друг от друга — и очень отличались от самого Ямазаки. Не просто очень — слишком.

Поначалу Ямазаки считал, что дружбе это не помеха. Вечером, после того, как его приняли в команду, он предложил остальным прошвырнуться по городу, и его заявление встретила недоуменная тишина. Сето сдвинул маску для сна на лоб, Фурухаши оторвался от книги, Хара перестал жевать жвачку. Они посмотрели на Ямазаки, и тот вдруг почувствовал себя так, словно спорол какую-то страшную глупость — хотя какая глупость, это ведь было нормально, разве нет? Затем все вернулись к своим делам, словно ничего не произошло, оставив Ямазаки смотреть на них в полной растерянности.

Это был весьма прозрачный намек, но Ямазаки предпочел его не понять. На следующий день он притащил на тренировку пакет еще теплых булочек со свининой — по его опыту, это был отличный способ растопить лед неловкости. Однако булочки не сработали — на Ямазаки снова посмотрели с недоумением, а Хара даже рассмеялся, едко и очень обидно.

Ну и сами себе мудаки, думал Ямазаки, булочки пришлось подъедать самому — и было вкусно, но все равно обидно.

После этого попытки Ямазаки завязать с товарищами по команде разговор — и, соответственно, дружбу пошли на убыль. Под настроение он еще пытался обсуждать баскетбол, учебу, что-то отвлеченное, вроде тех же файтингов, но каждый раз наталкивался на стену молчания и безразличия и вскоре попросту махнул рукой.

В конце концов, думал он, все сложилось не так уж и плохо. Друзьями он не разжился, но теперь у него был баскетбол — с драками, с адреналином, с нарушением дурацких правил — и этого, наверное, было достаточно.

К концу мая Ямазаки уже вполне освоился в школе, чтобы сообразить — найти на обеде укромный уголок практически невозможно, ну разве что искать спасения на крыше.

Туда-то он и отправился. Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза, едва он распахнул дверь и ступил на крышу, была знакомая долговязая фигура.

— Йо, — сказал Ямазаки. — Ты здесь, что ли, часто обедаешь?

— Всегда, — сказал Сето.

— Понятно. Ну ладно, тогда не буду мешать.

— Да ты и не мешаешь, — пожал плечами Сето. — Крыша большая.

— А, — сказал Ямазаки. Идти куда-то не хотелось — здесь было хорошо и тепло. — Ну, ладно.

Он отошел подальше, сел, прислонившись спиной к металлическому заграждению, достал из пакета хлеб с якисобой и чай. Всунул в уши наушники — мир сразу взорвался гитарными риффами — и принялся за еду.

Изредка Ямазаки посматривал на Сето — тот доел свое покупное бенто, отложил пустую коробку, поплотнее запахнулся в блейзер, закрыл глаза и вроде бы задремал. Сидеть ему так, наверное, было неудобно — Ямазаки готов был поспорить, что когда Сето проснется, спину у него будет ломить просто немилосердно.

Тебе-то что за печаль, подумалось ему. Вы не друзья и даже не приятели. Просто знакомые, и даже не очень хорошие.

Ямазаки снова откусил от своего хлеба. Небо было высоким и синим, хорошо, что он все-таки не ушел с крыши. Благодаря Сето, между прочим… Блядь.

Он вздохнул, сунул еду обратно в пакет, встал и направился к Сето. Сел рядом, немного поерзал, подпер Сето плечом. Ну вот.

Сето дышал ровно, хотя и часто, и это было лучше всякой музыки. Ямазаки слушал его дыхание и сам не заметил, как начал дышать в унисон. Он медленно дожевал хлеб, вытер рот и принялся вертеть в руках сок.

Сето давил ему на плечо, и Ямазаки сидел и представлял, что они с Сето друзья, что постоянно вот так сидят на крыше в обед, Сето спит, а он слушает музыку — ну или просто слушает сонное дыхание Сето. Прежде друзья всегда ассоциировались у Ямазаки с чем-то шумным, с яркими, взрывными впечатлениями, но, наверное, проводить время вот так — спокойно и тихо — тоже было бы хорошо.

Вот только вы не друзья, напомнил себе Ямазаки, и вряд ли когда-нибудь станете. Думаешь, он скажет тебе спасибо? И не мечтай. Скорее велит не лезть куда не просят.

Прозвенел звонок, и Ямазаки непроизвольно напрягся. Сето завозился, дернулся, поднял голову. Ямазаки повернулся — и какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга. Взгляд у Сето был сонный, мутный, волосы падали на лоб, закрывая брови, и Ямазаки почему-то перестал дышать.

— А, — сказал Сето, выпрямился, потер лицо.

И никаких почему, никаких что — просто «а».

— Что «а»? — спросил Ямазаки.

— Все понятно.

— Да что?

Сето хрустнул шеей, взял свою коробку из-под бенто и встал.

— Не тупи. Сейчас занятия начнутся. Не хочешь опоздать — шевелись.

С этими словами он ушел, и Ямазаки тоже не стал задерживаться.

 

 

На следующий день Ямазаки снова отправился обедать на крышу. Сето не сказал ничего ни вчера, ни утром на тренировке. Раньше Ямазаки посчитал бы, что против его присутствия не возражают — но это было раньше, теперь он подозревал, что, может, это все специально? Может, Ямазаки поднимется на крышу, а там уже сидит Сето с друзьями — со своими настоящими друзьями — и они будут смеяться над Ямазаки за то, что он напридумывал себе всякой ерунды? Это вполне могло произойти — это и многое другое. Кирисаки Дайичи, как-никак.

Сглотнув, Ямазаки толкнул дверь — сегодня она показалась ему ужасно тяжелой. Солнце брызнуло в глаза, и он зажмурился, а когда проморгался, увидел Сето. Тот сидел — один — там же, где и вчера.

— А, — сказал он, — Ямазаки. Проходи, чего встал.

Для Ямазаки начались странные дни. На тренировках они с Сето по-прежнему не общались, на обеде… На обеде, в общем-то, тоже — за исключением редких слов. Они ели, а затем Сето дремал. Ямазаки листал мангу и медленно цедил чай. Они никогда об этом не говорили, и Сето, наверное, не вкладывал в это вообще никакого значения, сам же Ямазаки спустя неделю перевел Сето из знакомых в разряд приятелей. Странных, но все-таки. Это было лучше, чем жить с осознанием, что посторонний, в общем-то, парень каждый день засыпает с тобой рядом.

Все это продолжалось какое-то время, а потом Ямазаки сдвинул все с мертвой точки, захватив на обед вместо чая кофе. Это была случайность и случайность неприятная — кофе Ямазаки не вот чтобы любил, чай был вкуснее и лучше, но чай весь распродали, а ему нужно было чем-то запить свой хлеб, и потому он взял кофе.

Сето сегодня пришел раньше и, к тому времени, как Ямазаки наконец поднялся на крышу, уже успел покончить с обедом.

— Что-то ты сегодня долго, — сказал он, устраиваясь поудобнее и закрывая глаза.

— Так получилось. — Ямазаки достал свой хлеб с карри, зашуршал оберткой, с сомнением покосился на кофе — сейчас или потом? Горький, наверное, такой и в рот не вломишь. Да ну его, потом. Хлеб был вкусный, теплый, хрустящий, карри — не слишком острый, как Ямазаки и любил. Ямазаки неспеша доел, смял обертку, вытащил кофе, вздохнул и открыл.

Сето завозился, открыл глаза.

— Это что, кофе? — спросил он.

— Кофе.

— Так ты же вроде не пьешь?

— Обычно не пью.

Сето уставился на черную кофейную банку, Ямазаки уставился на Сето.

— Будешь? — спросил Ямазаки.

— А ты?

— Да как-то… не особо и хочется, в общем-то.

— Тогда буду.

Сето взял, нет, принял банку так торжественно, словно ему вручали ого-го какую награду, обхватил ладонями, вдохнул горьковатый аромат, прикрыл глаза.

Со стороны это очень походило на священнодействие.

Сето сделал первый глоток, с удовольствием зажмурился, выдохнул, облизал губы.

— Так тебе, что ли, кофе нравится? — спросил Ямазаки.

— Нравится.

После этого Ямазаки стал часто брать с собой кофе, а Сето — приносить мятный чай — наверное, чтобы просто не быть в долгу, но все-таки, — и они менялись банками, и это было словно хранить секрет, один на двоих.

А затем Сето вдруг не пришел на крышу и даже на послеобеденную тренировку не пришел.

— А где Сето? — спросил Ямазаки, когда команда наконец вернулась в раздевалку. Он-то надеялся, что Сето опоздает, но тот вообще не показался. Это было странно.

— Нету, — сказал Хара.

— Сам вижу, что нету. А где он?

— Заболел, — сказал Ханамия.

— Что-то серьезное?

— Простуда, кажется.

— И когда мы к нему пойдем? — спросил Ямазаки.

— Зачем? — спросил Хара.

— Ну как же — проведать.

Они снова посмотрели на него, как смотрели раньше — с недоумением, с легким осуждением, словно такая глупость не имела права на существование.

Ямазаки выпятил подбородок.

— Так когда?

— Почему бы тебе не сходить к нему самому? — спросил Ханамия с улыбкой, и Ямазаки почему-то показалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и Ханамия потреплет его по волосам. Фокус был бы знатный, но Ханамия наверняка блестяще бы с этим справился .

— Ладно.

 

 

Дом Сето Ямазаки нашел без проблем — хороший дом, хороший район. Позвонил, затем еще раз, переступил с ноги на ногу. Пакет с покупками оттягивал руку.

Ничего не происходило, и Ямазаки снова потянулся к звонку, но тут послышался щелчок замка, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показался Сето. Выглядел он… совсем хреново, подумал Ямазаки. Глаза насквозь больные и тусклые, поверх пижамы наброшен халат.

— Ямазаки, — сказал Сето и, кажется, даже не удивился.

— Йо, — сказал Ямазаки.

— Ты что тут делаешь?

— Ну… как это. Пришел проведать.

— Мне следовало догадаться, — сказал Сето, прижимая руку к лицу.

— Да что с вами такое? — разозлился Ямазаки. — Это совершенно нормально!

Я нормальный, хотел было добавить он, но не добавил.

— Нормально-нормально, — сказал Сето, и уголки его губ дернулись вверх.

— Ну и вот, — сказал Ямазаки, остывая. — Я тебе вообще-то супа принес. В банке. Только его греть надо.

— А кофе? — спросил Сето. — Кофе ты не принес?

— Принес.

— Тогда заходи.

Первым делом Ямазаки настоял на том, чтобы разогреть суп и влить его в Сето.

— Не хочу, — сказал Сето. — Лучше кофе еще свари.

— Суп — это полезно, — наставительно произнес Ямазаки. Вот же, умник умником, а простых вещей не понимает.

— Все равно не хочу.

— Иногда приходится делать то, что не хочется.

— Это как ты ходишь в Киридай?

— Мы сейчас не обо мне, — ощетинился Ямазаки.

— Ну да, ну да.

— Съешь суп — получишь гостинец.

— Гостинец? — удивился Сето. — Какой еще гостинец?

— Ну… я тебе кроссвордов принес, чтобы не было скучно. Съешь суп — отдам.

— Зачем мне кроссворды? — спросил Сето с какой-то жалостью.

— Ну… как же. Ты же умный, любишь, наверное.

— Я математику люблю.

— Там судоку есть.

— Ладно, — сказал Сето. — Давай свой суп.

Ямазаки просидел у Сето до вечера, пока не вернулись родители. Раньше, когда болел Тоджо, или Маццун, или Абетан, Ямазаки зависал у них до самой ночи, и они резались в приставку или делали еще что-нибудь, потому что болеть было скучно.

Сето, в отличие от прежних друзей Ямазаки, не скучал — улегся в постель, едва они только поднялись к нему в комнату, и тут же заснул. Ямазаки устроился на полу, открыл принесенную с собой мангу, но читать почему-то не стал. Сето дышал ровно и глубоко, знакомо, и Ямазаки вслушивался в это дыхание, пока и сам не задремал.

Он и сам не понял, что его разбудило — просто дернулся, а когда поднял голову, то встретился глазами с Сето.

— Мама заглядывала, — сказал тот, — спрашивала, останешься ли ты на ужин.

Ямазаки моргнул.

— На ужин?

— Так ты останешься?

— Не знаю. Не хотелось бы надоедать.

Еще больше — вслух Ямазаки этого не сказал, но Сето, кажется, и так отлично все понял.

— Оставайся. Родителям будет спокойнее, если они будут знать, что я завел в школе хоть каких-то друзей.

Ужин получился неловким, но Ямазаки все равно о нем не жалел. Он отвечал на многочисленные вопросы про Сето и про школу — стараясь рассказывать то, что, по его мнению, хотелось бы услышать родителям Сето, в красках расписал баскетбольный клуб и перспективы Кирисаки Дайичи на Зимнем кубке.

— Ты уж присмотри за ним там, Ямазаки-кун, — попросила мать Сето напоследок.

— Конечно, — сказал Ямазаки. — Без проблем. Мы ведь друзья.

Ложь сорвалась с его языка легко — наверное, потому что он и сам уже начал в нее верить.

Через несколько дней Сето вернулся в школу, и все стало как раньше. Ну, почти.

— Ямазаки, — сказал он после тренировки, — можем взять этих твоих булочек и прошвырнуться по городу.

Ханамия широко улыбнулся. Фурухаши прекратил переодеваться и уставился на Сето, Хара тоже.

— Что? — спросил Ямазаки. — Почему?

— Потому что ты любишь есть, а я гулять.

— Ладно. — Ямазаки смотрел на Сето и думал, что тот, наверное, тоже хоть самую малость, но все-таки поверил в их так называемую дружбу, и еще — что это все только начало. И что теперь, если Ямазаки правильно разыграет свои карты… А он обязательно разыграет их правильно — он ведь тоже учится в Кирисаки Дайичи. — Ладно.

 

 

**IV. Фурухаши**

 

Тренировки становились все интенсивнее, и Ямазаки, никогда не умевший сохранять энергию, рвал жилы на каждой из них. Такое завидное усердие выливалось ему в постоянное чувство голода и уныние, длившееся до самого обеда, когда наконец выдавалась возможность подкрепиться.

— Булочек хочу. Со свининой, — простонал он, падая однажды утром на скамью в раздевалке. — Или просто булочек. Вот было бы здорово — приходишь, а они уже ждут и пахнут, и…

Желудок Ямазаки жалобно заурчал.

— Попроси Фурухаши, — посоветовал Сето.

— Что? — не понял Ямазаки.

— Булочки. Он их печет.

Наверное, в этом был какой-то подтекст, какой-то глубинный смысл — все-таки это сказал умник Сето, — и Ямазаки повертел слова в голове так и эдак. Попросить Фурухаши. С Фурухаши Ямазаки не ладил — просто сосуществовал. Как и с Харой. И вот теперь Сето сказал: попроси.

Ну и попрошу, подумал Ямазаки угрюмо. Подумаешь.

— Эй, Фурухаши, — сказал он, когда тот вышел из душа и принялся старательно сушить волосы. Фурухаши посмотрел на него, и Ямазаки непроизвольно поморщился — каждый раз, встречаясь глазами с Фурухаши, он чувствовал себя так, словно кто-то топчется по его могиле.

— Ну? — спросил Фурухаши.

— А ты что, правда булочки печешь?

Фурухаши убрал с головы полотенце, повернулся к Ямазаки и уставился на него. Это был неприятный взгляд, вроде и пустой, а вроде и нет.

— Пеку, — наконец сказал Фурухаши. — А что?

— А можешь… ну… испечь нам пару штук назавтра?

— Тебе, — сказал Сето.

— Тебе, — эхом повторил Хара.

Ямазаки с недоумением поглядел на них, затем пожал плечами:

— Ну, хорошо — мне.

— Нет, — сказал Фурухаши.

Ямазаки с укоризной покосился на Сето. Ну, попытался передать он взглядом, попросил, и что? Однако Сето только усмехнулся. Ладно, подумал Ямазаки, спрошу потом.

Подходящий случай представился на обеде.

— Что там с этими булочками? — Ямазаки бросил Сето банку кофе и вгрызся в дынный хлеб.

— С какими булочками?

— С Фурухаши.

— А. Он и вправду их печет. И вроде даже неплохие.

— Нам он их печь не хочет.

— Тебе.

— Мне.

— Не думал я, Ямазаки, что ты так быстро смиришься с отказом.

Ямазаки вскинулся:

— То есть?

— Сдаваться после первой же неудачи — разве это спортивно?

— Ты предлагаешь, чтобы я попросил Фурухаши еще раз?

— И еще раз — если он снова откажется.

— У него что, такие вкусные булочки?

— Дело не в булочках.

— А в чем?

Вместо ответа Сето покачал головой:

— Просто еще раз его попроси.

— Вот еще, — сказал Ямазаки. — Делать мне больше нечего. Ищи дурака.

Однако на следующее утро — и сам толком не зная, почему — он снова пристал к Фурухаши.

И на следующее. И потом.

— В этом вообще есть какой-то смысл? — спросил Ямазаки у Сето неделю спустя.

— Разумеется. Не переживай, ты все делаешь правильно.

— О?

— Фурухаши любит мазохистов. Так что давай, продолжай в том же духе.

— Вот же ты урод, — буркнул Ямазаки.

Прекратить выпрашивать булочки у Фурухаши Ямазаки мешало упрямство. В один прекрасный день, думал он, Фурухаши просто надоест, и он сдастся, и Сето тогда увидит, все они увидят…

Наверное, со своими просьбами Ямазаки и впрямь достиг критической массы: к концу второй недели Фурухаши вошел в раздевалку, сжимая в руках большой хрустящий пакет.

— Что это? — спросил Хара, и Фурухаши ответил:

— Булочки. Булочки для Ямазаки.

— А, — сказал Хара, отодвигаясь в сторону.

— Че, правда? — удивился Ямазаки. — То есть спасибо, конечно. А можно… — он потянулся к пакету.

— После тренировки.

Мог бы одну и дать, подумал тогда Ямазаки, от него бы не убыло. Причину, по которой Фурухаши решил угощать его после тренировки, Ямазаки понял позже — никому, даже Фурухаши, не хотелось навлекать на себя неудовольствие Ханамии.

Булочки манили Ямазаки всю тренировку, он думал о них, свежих и хрустящих, с какой-нибудь сочной начинкой, думал и мысленно ликовал: Фурухаши сдался, Фурухаши испек.

Может, удастся уговорить его расстараться еще и завтра, подумал Ямазаки, утирая футболкой пот и входя в раздевалку. В ней царил восхитительный аромат свежей сдобы, и в животе у Ямазаки с новой силой заурчало.

— Теперь-то можно? — спросил он у Фурухаши.

— Можно, — кивнул тот, и в его голосе было что-то такое…

Предвкушение, понял Ямазаки, вот что. Наверное, Фурухаши, как и любому пекарю, хотелось, чтобы его стряпню попробовали, чтобы его похвалили.

Фурухаши вручил Ямазаки пакет с булочками, уселся на скамью и уставился на него.

— Ешь, — это была не просьба.

— Ладно, — сказал Ямазаки. — Ладно.

Он выудил одну из булочек из пакета, понюхал — пахло просто одуряюще — и надкусил.

Фурухаши и вправду не поскупился на начинку, на начинку и на специи.

— Воды! — захрипел Ямазаки. — Воды!

— Нету, — сказал Фурухаши, он смотрел на Ямазаки, и на лице у него было написано чистейшее удовольствие. — Есть только булочки. Ешь — ты же просил.

Ямазаки съел две. Это было все равно, что глотать пламя.

Господи, подумал он с ужасом, сколько же перца или карри, или что это вообще такое Фурухаши туда вбухал?

— Ну как? — спросил Фурухаши. — Вкусно?

Ямазаки смахнул выступившие на глаза слезы и огляделся. Сето смотрел на него со снисходительным одобрением, Хара — с восторгом, словно на двухголового уродца. Ханамия улыбался, словно все шло по плану, в чем бы этот план ни заключался. А Фурухаши…

Вот же гондон, подумал Ямазаки. Вкусно, блядь?! А то он не знает. Но вслух сказал:

— Вкусно, — и из чистого упрямства добавил: — Только пресновато.

Хара хихикнул — по-другому это назвать было трудно.

— Ясно, — сказал Фурухаши. — Тогда завтра сделаю поострее.

Поострее, ужаснулся Ямазаки, но с губ сорвалось только:

— Завтра?!

— Завтра, — кивнул Фурухаши. Это прозвучало как обещание, это прозвучало как угроза.

От булочек Ямазаки сбежал, отговорившись тем, что опаздывает на уроки. Завтра, размышлял он, невидяще пялясь в учебник, завтра снова… Господи.

Позже он не раз думал, что здорово тогда сглупил — расслабился с этим завтра, открылся, подставился. Любой киридаец бы не спустил и ударил — а Фурухаши был истинным киридаецем.

Когда Ямазаки поднялся на крышу и распахнул дверь, Фурухаши уже сидел там, сидел и о чем-то тихо переговаривался с Сето. Рядом с ним лежал хорошо знакомый хрустящий бумажный пакет.

Блядь, подумал Ямазаки, может, они меня не заметили? Может, удастся сбежать? Может, еще не поздно и…

— А, Ямазаки, — махнул рукой Сето, и Ямазаки почувствовал укол острой, непередаваемой ненависти. — Иди сюда.

Он и вправду пошел — не бежать же было, — хотя ноги словно налились свинцом.

— Йо.

— Фурухаши сегодня решил присоединиться к нам, — сказал Сето. — Разве не здорово?

— Очень, — соврал Ямазаки.

— Ты принес мой кофе? Фурухаши вот принес твои булочки.

— Вижу, — сказал Ямазаки. — Вижу.

Он протянул Сето банку с кофе и сел — подальше от Фурухаши. Тот, кажется, заметил этот маневр, потому что еле заметно улыбнулся и подтолкнул к Ямазаки пакет.

Ну, подумал Ямазаки мрачно, на этот раз у меня хотя бы есть чай.

 

 

 

Фурухаши начал печь булочки с тем же постоянством, с каким раньше от этого отнекивался. Ямазаки ел и страдал, страдал и ел. Никого, кроме него, булочками больше не угощали.

Может, это такое изощренное хулиганство, думал иногда Ямазаки. Ямазаки знал о подобных случаях — в школах они не были редкостью. Слабых истязали, били, случалось, забирали деньги — может… может, это что-то похожее? Но Ямазаки не был слабым — не считал себя слабым. Значит, решил он наконец, это что-то другое. Игры какие-то — между Сето и Фурухаши или Сето, Фурухаши — и Ханамией, вон он как улыбается. Какие-то игры, а Ямазаки просто попал под раздачу.

— Ну вот выпросил я эти булочки у него, — сказал он Сето как-то во время очередной прогулки. — Дальше-то что?

— Ешь.

— Сам бы съел хоть одну!

— Меня он ими не угощает.

— Лучше бы и меня не угощал. Я на них уже смотреть не могу, да и живот болит.

— А, да, точно, — Сето порылся в сумке и бросил ему упаковку таблеток.

— Что это?

— Таблетки. От болей и булочек.

Ямазаки, скривившись, посмотрел на таблетки и сунул их в карман.

— Может, я лучше просто перестану есть эти гребаные булочки?

— Нет, — сказал Сето. — Это все испортит.

— Да что испортит-то?

Сето усмехнулся — он всегда усмехался, когда хотел уйти от ответа.

— Врезать бы тебе, — буркнул Ямазаки. — Тебе и Фурухаши.

Наверное, это и вправду было бы лучше — по крайней мере, привычнее и понятнее. Тебя достают — бей. Но Сето был сейчас его единственным другом — или почти-другом, а Фурухаши… бить его за то, что он с завидным рвением выполнял просьбы самого же Ямазаки — просил ведь об этих гребаных булочках больше недели — казалось тупо.

Сето кивнул, словно знал, что Ямазаки просто грозится, и дальше угроз дело не пойдет.

— Пойдем в аркаду, — сказал Ямазаки. — Ты мне должен.

Это должна была быть месть — разбить Сето в пух и прах на каком-нибудь олдскульном файтинге, — но с ней у Ямазаки тоже не сложилось. Сето зачесал свои волосы назад — странное, непривычное зрелище, — а потом повозил Ямазаки мордой по полу на каждом выбранном игровом автомате.

— Сначала Ханамия, — буркнул Ямазаки, запивая горечь поражения колой, когда они покинули аркаду и снова пошли бродить по городу, — а теперь ты. Я не понял, у вас что, существуют какие-то тайные курсы для ботаников, на которых вы оттачиваете игровое мастерство?

— Ботаники вроде Ханамии скорее посещали бы тайные курсы по завоеванию мира, — хмыкнул Сето.

— А ботаники вроде тебя?

— Спали бы на всех.

Ямазаки кивнул: это и вправду имело смысл.

Проигрыш в аркаде не то чтобы заставил его безоговорочно поверить советам Сето, но внушил к этим советам определенное уважение: человек, который трижды последовательно побил рекорды Ямазаки на игровых автоматах, должен был знать, что делает. Правда, есть булочки это самое уважение ни капли не помогало.

Ямазаки казалось, что между ним и Фурухаши происходит какая-то эпичная битва — кто кого. В голову настойчиво лезли ассоциации с эпохой Троецарстия и Сенгоку Джидай — аукались увиденные дорамы.

Выигрывал в таком противостоянии, как правило, кто-то третий. Сам Ямазаки бы поставил на Ханамию, хотя тот вроде вообще во все это не лез.

Строго говоря, шансов у Фурухаши было больше, но Ямазаки отказывался сдаваться так просто. По опыту он знал: достаточно какой-то самой пустяковой ерунды, чтобы чаша весов склонилась в твою сторону.

Фурухаши состоял в библиотечном комитете, преуспевал в японском и — за исключением своей любви к агрессии — казался обычным школьником, из тех, кого в аниме забрасывает в параллельные миры, чтобы они там строили империи и обеспечивали процветание. Он не был популярным или непопулярным, он просто был.

— Может, у него есть какие-то слабости? — спросил Ямазаки как-то у Сето. — Слабости, на которых я бы мог сыграть?

— Просто ешь булочки, Ямазаки, — сказал тогда Сето. И что бы это значило, подумал тогда Ямазаки. Что у Фурухаши нет слабостей, что ли? Или что Ямазаки ничего не светит, даже если они есть? Ерунда какая-то.

Слабость Фурухаши — если это вообще можно было назвать слабостью — Ямазаки обнаружил случайно. Сето задержался после тренировки с Ханамией, и Ямазаки долго ждал его в раздевалке, а потом ему надоело, и он отправился бродить по территории школы.

Он совершенно не рассчитывал набрести на Фурухаши — особенно на Фурухаши, увлеченно копающегося в цветочной клумбе. Ямазаки даже глаза дважды протер, чтобы убедиться — не врут ли. Но глаза не врали, это действительно был Фурухаши, который выпалывал что-то, наверное, сорняки среди гортензий. На голове у Фурухаши была широкополая шляпа, в которой он выглядел как самый настоящий задрот.

Ямазаки задумался: подойти или не подойти — но тут Фурухаши разогнулся, поднял голову и встретился с ним глазами. Взгляд Фурухаши словно был специально создан для того, чтобы запугивать окружающих, но Ямазаки отказывался бояться.

— Йо, — сказал он, подходя поближе. На руках у Фурухаши были яркие перчатки, смотревшиеся с его черно-белой летней формой несколько неуместно, рядом с клумбой стояла лейка с водой.

— И снова здравствуй, — сказал Фурухаши.

— Ты чего тут? — спросил Ямазаки. — На отработку, что ли, влетел?

— Нет, — сказал Фурухаши. Нет — и больше ничего.

— А что тогда?

— Сам вызвался.

— Сам? — удивился Ямазаки. — А почему?

Фурухаши искоса на него посмотрел, и теперь, вместо привычной пустоты, в его взгляде было недвусмысленное предупреждение не лезть не в свое дело.

Ямазаки машинально расправил плечи. Какое-то время они с Фурухаши смотрели друг на друга, а затем Фурухаши, словно утратив интерес, опустил глаза на гортензии.

— Так почему? — продолжал настаивать Ямазаки.

— Люблю копаться в земле.

— А, — сказал Ямазаки.

Они немного помолчали. Фурухаши присел на корточки, выдернул несколько стеблей, на взгляд Ямазаки ничем не отличавшихся от прочих, взрыхлил землю. Ямазаки с любопытством наблюдал за ним. Наверное, когда Фурухаши пек булочки, он выглядел так же — вроде расслабленный, а вроде и нет, уверенный, собранный и немного жуткий — с еле заметной улыбкой.

— Ну, давай, — сказал Фурухаши, переставая копаться в земле.

— Что давать? — не понял Ямазаки.

— Говори.

— Да что?

— То, что всегда говорят парни вроде тебя, когда узнают о моем хобби.

— Парни вроде меня — это какие? — напрягся Ямазаки.

Фурухаши не мигая посмотрел на него, и в этом взгляде без труда читалось: «Полные мудаки».

— Я ведь и обидеться могу, — сказал Ямазаки.

Фурухаши только хмыкнул.

— Не, с одной стороны, конечно, по-девчачьи как-то, — признался Ямазаки, — а с другой стороны, очень клево. Как скиллы в играх — у тебя уже два прокачано. Кулинария и садоводство. Получается, ты ремесленник. Или друид. А я… ну, воин, наверное. Ханамия, наверное, маг. Сето… ну, тоже маг. А Хара… вор, что ли.

— Или шут.

Ямазаки удивленно вытаращился на него, а затем рассмеялся.

— Точно.

 

 

На следующее утро Ямазаки снова ждали булочки.

— Ну, давай, — сказал он Фурухаши, заметив знакомый пакет. — Угощай.

На скамье рядом с Ямазаки стояла бутылка воды, и он чувствовал себя готовым если и не дать бой, то хотя бы оказать отпор.

Фурухаши протянул ему пакет. Губы его изгибались в еле заметной улыбке.

Господи, сейчас-то что, подумал Ямазаки. Булочки выглядели как обычно и пахли тоже как обычно, но Фурухаши почти улыбался, а значит…

Не давая себе передумать, Ямазаки откусил большой кусок, и…

Начинка наполнила его рот — сочное мясо, какие-то приправы, вроде лук…

— Мм-м! — замычал Ямазаки. Он жевал и чувствовал восхитительный мягкий вкус, чувствовал на языке мясной сок, чувствовал…

Ямазаки с недоверием уставился на Фурухаши: но почему? Улыбка того стала более различимой, почти настоящей.

— Вкусно! — сказал Ямазаки. — Вкусно, Фурухаши!

Остальные смотрели на него — на них. Хара разочарованно вертелся на своей скамье, кажется, сообразив, что обычное утреннее развлечение отменяется. Сето одобрительно кивал, Ханамия торжествующе улыбался.

— Напечешь еще и завтра? — спросил Ямазаки у Фурухаши. — Таких же?

— Ладно.

 

 

**V. Хара**

 

Ямазаки больше не пытался подружиться с Харой — тот начал искать к нему подходы сам. Несколько дней Ямазаки чувствовал на себе его взгляды — щекочущие, недоуменные, острые, — а потом Хара вдруг разыскал его в классе и сказал:

— Ямазаки! Пойдем обедать!

— Да я вообще-то с Сето обедаю, — сказал тогда Ямазаки. — И с Фурухаши.

— Совсем отлично, — широко улыбнулся Хара. — Пообедаем все вместе. Как команда. Как друзья.

— Ну… — Ямазаки замялся, но затем пожал плечами. — Ладно.

Они пошли в кафетерий, и Ямазаки взял себе булку с омлетом и сосиской и кофе из торгового автомата.

— Любишь кофе? — спросил Хара. У него было домашнее бенто, обернутое красивым ярким платком, и Ямазаки ему остро завидовал.

— Нет.

— А зачем тогда берешь?

Ямазаки пожал плечами: ну и как ему объяснить? Да и зачем, в общем-то?

— Странный ты, — сказал Хара. Улыбка его при этом была не менее странной — ей не хватало какой-то малости, чтобы стать неприятной.

— Уж какой есть, — буркнул Ямазаки.

Они поднялись на крышу, и Сето с Фурухаши уже сидели там.

— А, Ямазаки, — сказал Сето. — И Хара.

Фурухаши на мгновение отвлекся от своей книжки, посмотрел на Хару, затем еле заметно пожал плечами и снова углубился в чтение.

— Уже поели? — спросил Ямазаки, садясь на обычное место, рядом с Сето, и протягивая ему кофе.

— Ага, — Сето открыл банку, вдохнул запах, довольно сощурился.

— Чай мой где? — спросил Ямазаки.

— Возле тебя, смотри не раздави.

— А.

Ямазаки взял свою булку, с удовольствием надкусил, отпил немного чая. Хара устроился напротив, но почему-то не спешил открывать свое бенто, не спешил есть — волосы падали ему на глаза, но Ямазаки казалось, что Хара снова смотрит: на него, на Сето, на Фурухаши. Смотрит — и недоумевает.

— Чего? — спросил Ямазаки с набитым ртом.

— Ничего, — сказал Хара.

— Ну, как знаешь.

Покончив с булкой, он откинулся на заграждение, привычно подпер плечом Сето и довольно вздохнул. Можно было бы и музыку послушать, наверное, но почему-то не хотелось. Сето негромко сопел, Фурухаши шуршал книжными страницами, было тепло и лениво, и хотелось просидеть так до самого вечера, и не идти на занятия…

Ямазаки бы, наверное, совсем погрузился в почти-сонную оцепень, но ему мешал Хара. Тот вроде бы не делал ничего такого — тихо сидел и, занавесившись своими волосами, ел бенто. Ел и словно… присматривался.

Оценивал, подумал Ямазаки. Его? Их с Сето и Фурухаши?

— Чего? — снова спросил Ямазаки.

— Неужели тебе это нравится? — спросил Хара, и Ямазаки недоуменно заморгал.

— Нравится что?

— Все вот это, — Хара выразительно махнул рукой, включая в вот это Сето, Фурухаши, крышу и даже небо. — Так проводить обед.

Сето завозился и открыл глаза. Фурухаши опустил книгу. Они смотрели на Ямазаки — все трое, вместе с Харой.

— Ну… да? — сказал Ямазаки. — А что?

Сето хмыкнул и снова закрыл глаза. Фурухаши вернулся к книге.

— Ничего, — сказал Хара. — Совсем ничего. Просто странно. Ты странный.

Хотел Хара этого или нет, но его слова прозвучали как оскорбление.

Наверняка хотел, подумал Ямазаки. Хара всегда пытался уколоть побольнее, это Ямазаки уже понял, хотя чаще от него доставалось второму составу. И вот теперь он, кажется, решил поточить зубы о Ямазаки.

— Обычный, — буркнул Ямазаки.

— Да, — не стал спорить Хара, и это снова прозвучало как оскорбление.

Оставить это так было нельзя, и Ямазаки бросил:

— Завали.

Хара и в самом деле умолк и сосредоточился на бенто, однако на следующий день снова явился звать его на обед.

— Я думал, тебе одного раза будет за глаза, — сказал Ямазаки.

— Как можно? — Хара закинул ему руку на плечи. — Уже и не помню, когда я проводил обед так…

— Ну?

— Мирно. О, дремотный пруд, — продекламировал Хара, — прыгают лягушки вглубь, слышен всплеск воды.

Ямазаки посмотрел на него.

— Это Басе, — сказал Хара.

— Ну надо же.

Этот обед практически ничем не отличался от предыдущего: Сето спал, Фурухаши читал, Хара смотрел.

Однако на этот раз Ямазаки смотрел на него в ответ.

Это напоминало нечестную игру в гляделки — кто первым сдастся и отведет взгляд, но у Хары была длинная, падающая на глаза челка, и он наверняка мухлевал. Ямазаки таращился на него, пока не начали слезиться глаза, а затем заморгал. Хара улыбнулся — как победитель, и Ямазаки тут же захотелось ему врезать. Однако для этого следовало встать, а вставать не хотелось, и Ямазаки подумал: да ну его, еще успеется.

После тренировки Хара вдруг снова подошел к Ямазаки и предложил:

— Пойдем по городу полазим.

Это было странно. Это было подозрительно. Прежде все подобные предложения Хара встречал издевательским смехом, а тут вдруг сам позвал гулять.

— Да я с Сето уже иду, — сказал Ямазаки, вытирая мокрые волосы.

— С Сето? — Хара щелкнул пузырем от жвачки. — И часто вы так… гуляете?

— Да считай, каждый день, — честно признался Ямазаки.

— А-а, — протянул Хара и больше ничего не сказал.

 

 

 

— Хара стал какой-то странный, — пожаловался Ямазаки Сето во время прогулки. Они сидели на скамье в местном парке, Ямазаки грыз мороженое, и жизнь снова была прекрасна и удивительна.

Сето что-то неопределенно хмыкнул.

— То на обед с нами, то потусоваться зовет. Странно.

— Интересно.

— Вот и я думаю: интересно, чего это его так таращит, — согласился Ямазаки.

— Не это интересно — ему интересно, — сказал Сето.

— Ему? Что ему интересно?

Сето усмехнулся. Ямазаки уже видел такую усмешку, когда выпрашивал булочки у Фурухаши. Это снова были какие-то игры — игры, в которых Ямазаки ни хрена не понимал, и посвящать его в которые никто не собирался.

— Вот же ты гондон, — он ткнул Сето в плечо. — Снова какие-то тайны развел.

— Не без того.

Ямазаки попытался вспомнить Хару — недоумение, кривившее его губы, когда он смотрел на Ямазаки. Что вообще могло быть интересно Харе?

— Не перенапрягайся, — сказал Сето, — а то у тебя мозг перегреется и забуксует.

— Точно гондон. За такое я на тебе места живого не оставлю.

— То есть снова в аркаду? — спросил Сето.

— Ага, давай.

 

 

 

Когда на следующий день, после тренировки и душа, Хара снова подошел к Ямазаки, улыбнулся и предложил: «Прошвырнемся?», Ямазаки посетило острое чувство дежа-вю.

— Я же сказал, я с Сето обычно гуляю.

— Без проблем, — сверкнул улыбкой Хара. — Я с ним договорился.

— Как это? — не понял Ямазаки.

— Обменял тебя на кофе.

Ямазаки недоверчиво уставился на Хару: тот совершенно бесстыдно скалился в ответ.

— Ты… обменял… меня… на банку… кофе? — уточнил Ямазаки медленно.

— Точнее, на две.

— Зачем?

Хара закинул руку ему на плечо:

— Мы отлично проведем время, Ямазаки. Вот увидишь.

Отлично проводить время они начали с того, что купили мороженого. По жаре было самое то, и Ямазаки немного расслабился.

— Тебе куда хочется? — спросил Хара.

— В аркаду.

— Ну ладно.

Ямазаки ожидал, что его снова сделают на игровых автоматах — ботаником Хара, конечно, был сомнительным, но он цитировал стихи, так что вполне годился в умники, — и победа, решительная и несомненная, застала его врасплох.

Какое-то время он влюбленно смотрел на своего победно вскинувшего руки персонажа, затем поглядел на Хару:

— Давай еще раз.

Из аркады они выкатились спустя два часа, и Ямазаки совершенно осоловел от своих непрерывных побед.

— Слушай, а ведь и вправду — отлично провели время, — сказал он Харе. Тот зло жевал свою жвачку, и, глядя на ритмично ходящую челюсть, Ямазаки забеспокоился, как бы Хара случайно не откусил себе язык.

Вечером того дня ему позвонил Сето. Это было неожиданно — прежде Сето ему не звонил, Ямазаки даже не знал, что у Сето есть его номер.

— Ну, как прошел день? — спросил Сето.

— Ты продал меня за две банки кофе, — напомнил Ямазаки.

— Сам знаю, что продешевил. В следующий раз запрошу больше.

— В следующий раз?

Сето что-то неопределенно хмыкнул.

— Ну так как прошел день?

— Не знаю, — честно признался Ямазаки. — Нормально, наверное. Ходили в аркаду.

— Вот как, — с удовлетворением произнес Сето.

— Хара сегодня проигрался, так что не думаю, что твой кофейный бизнес расцветет.

— Посмотрим.

 

 

 

Вопреки ожиданиям Ямазаки, Хара снова выкупил его послеобеденный досуг — на этот раз и вправду подороже.

— Ну и зачем тебе это? — спросил Ямазаки, глядя, как он сгружает на скамью рядом с Сето три банки кофе. Хара щелкнул пузырем от жвачки:

— Реванш.

— А, — это Ямазаки и в самом деле мог понять. — Что, снова в аркаду?

— Нет, — сказал Хара и улыбнулся. — В аркаду мы сегодня не пойдем.

Вместо аркады они пошли в торгово-развлекательный центр.

— Музыкальные игры? — спросил Ямазаки, когда Хара подтащил его к пузатым автоматам. — Серьезно?

— Я тебя уничтожу, — пообещал Хара.

И так оно, в общем-то, и вышло.

Музыкальные игры Ямазаки не вот чтобы любил — наигрывать мелодии ему было скучно, а в танцах он предпочитал скорее дикую свободу, чем строгий, выверенный рисунок. Но вызов был вызов, и деться от него было некуда.

— Раз-два, — принялся отсчитывать Хара, глядя на экран. Он выглядел раскованным и уверенным и, кажется, совсем не боялся поставить себя в дурацкое положение. — Поехали!

То, что он безнадежно проигрывает, Ямазаки понял практически сразу же — в зелено-голубых неоновых лучах Хара казался не очередным нерасторопным танцором, а виртуальной проекцией, созданной специально для того, чтобы показать остальным, «как надо». Он не двигался — перетекал из позиции в позицию и выполнял движения словно дышал — легко и естественно. В какую-то секунду Ямазаки даже показалось, что Хара совсем не смотрит на экран, что это не он повторяет за автоматом, а автомат транслирует то, что делает Хара — потому что Хара все делал идеально.

Раунд закончился, и Ямазаки вдруг сообразил, что вокруг них собралась небольшая толпа из школьниц и прочих зевак — все они таращились на Хару и возбужденно переговаривались, кое-кто даже хлопал.

— Я победил! — довольно сказал Хара, подходя к Ямазаки.

— Угу. Здорово у тебя получается. Я так, наверное, никогда не смогу.

Хара перестал жевать свою жвачку, замер, и Ямазаки дружелюбно ткнул его в плечо.

— Давай еще один раунд?

— Ты же продуешь, — отмер Хара.

— Зато весело.

Они оттанцевали еще один раунд, а затем плавно переместились в другим играм — опять музыкальным. Сыграли в две руки какую-то рок-мелодию — Ямазаки постоянно сбивался и фальшивил — потом зависли на гитарном состязании, потом переключились на остальные автоматы.

Ямазаки чаще всего проигрывал, но ему было весело, и он смеялся и требовал: «Еще раз! Давай еще раз!»

И Хара таскал его от автомата к автомату.

 

 

 

Кофейный бизнес Сето и вправду расцвел — Хара начал выкупать Ямазаки регулярно.

— Куда мы сегодня? — спросил Ямазаки как-то.

— На репетицию.

— Куда?

— Увидишь.

— Будет весело, да?

— Еще бы.

К удивлению Ямазаки они отправились в музыкальную студию. Раньше он никогда не бывал в подобных местах и теперь с интересом рассматривал наклейки на дверях, гласящие «Никакой еды и питья», и бежевые стены, глушащие звук и не выпускающие его вовне.

Хара наскоро перезнакомил Ямазаки с членами своей группы. К ним прилагались девушки, красивые и раскомплексованные, одна из которых просидела всю репетицию у Ямазаки на коленях.

Музыка, которую исполняла группа Хары, была… громкой. Охарактеризовать ее как-то по-другому не получалось. Ямазаки не удалось даже понаслаждаться энергетикой, сопровождавшей живые выступления, поскольку это не был полноценный лив.

— Ну, как тебе? — спросил Хара, после того, как репетиция закончилась и члены группы в сопровождении подружек отправились пить пиво. Хара с Ямазаки остались одни, и Ямазаки об этом не жалел: ото всей этой недомузыки в ушах уже начинало звенеть.

— Ну, если честно, то фуфло, — признался Ямазаки.

— Вот как, — сказал Хара, ловко вертя в пальцах барабанную палочку.

— Я, конечно, не спец, но солист у вас лажовый, все лажовые, в общем-то, кроме тебя. Ты мне понравился. Так ярко стучал — туц-туц-туц. — Хара усмехнулся. — Сложно, наверное? — посочувствовал Ямазаки.

— Хочешь попробовать? — предложил Хара неожиданно.

— А можно?

— Иди сюда.

Ямазаки устроился за барабанной установкой, немного поерзал, сжал палочки.

— И что теперь?

— Просто бей.

Это я умею, подумал Ямазаки.

Как оказалось, чтобы нормально играть, «просто бить» было недостаточно — Ямазаки стучал по барабанам, изредка вспоминал о тарелках, снова возвращался к барабанам — получалось резко и совсем неритмично, но ему было все равно, его переполнял восторг.

— Хватит, хватит! — Хара замахал руками и вытеснил Ямазаки из-за барабанной установки.

— Ну, как я?

— Хреново. Лучше микрофон возьми.

— А его-то зачем? — но Ямазаки послушно взял микрофон и повертел его в руках.

Хара выбил на барабанах четкий, бодрый ритм.

— Давай, Ямазаки, жги!

Не понимая, чего от него, собственно, хотят, Ямазаки испустил несколько завываний, но потом вошел во вкус — барабаны Хары вели его, задавали темп — и принялся выкрикивать случайные обрывки из песен, в том числе и тех, которые услышал сегодня.

Они продурачились так до тех пор, пока их не выставил сотрудник, явившийся сообщить, что оплаченное время закончилось.

— Ты лучше, чем наш солист, — сказал Хара, когда они брели к станции наземки.

— Еще бы.

 

 

 

Спустя несколько дней Ханамия отловил Ямазаки в коридоре и отвел в сторону.

— Чего? — спросил Ямазаки.

— У Хары послезавтра день рожденья.

— И что?

— Просто подумал, что тебе следует знать.

— А, — сказал Ямазаки. — Спасибо.

— Прежде, чем ты это предложишь — мы не будем устраивать ему вечеринку-сюрприз в клубе. И торт дарить тоже не будем.

— А, — сказал Ямазаки. — Ну ладно.

Два следующих дня Ямазаки был вздрючен до крайности: сперва выбирал подарок, потом доставал. Раз уж не будет торта и вечеринки-сюрприза, думал Ямазаки, то хотя бы так…

В знаменательный день он сам разыскал Хару после уроков — послеобеденной тренировки сегодня не было.

— Ямазаки? — удивился Хара. — Ты чего здесь делаешь? Я тебя сегодня не выкупал.

— Я сам себя выкупил, — сказал Ямазаки.

— Ты чего-то хотел?

— Ну, собственно… — Ямазаки протянул ему конверт, густо обклеенный розовыми стикерами и обсыпанный блестками. А все сестра, будь она неладна.

— Что это? — спросил Хара, глядя на конверт так, словно ожидал, что тот его укусит.

— Подарок.

— Подарок?

— Ну, у тебя же сегодня день рождения, так?

— А ты-то откуда знаешь?

— Ханамия сказал.

— А.

— Да бери уже, что я тут стою как дурак.

Хара взял конверт, пошарил внутри и вытащил два билета.

— Это же на «Бэк Хорнов».

— Ну да.

— Откуда ты вообще?..

— Ханамия.

— А. Но их же нереально достать было. Я пытался!

— У меня сестра в универском сестринстве, а у них знаешь какие связи. Правда, я ей теперь… Ну, неважно.

— Ямазаки, — сказал Хара. — Ямазаки…

Ямазаки казалось, что он различает глаза Хары под густой лиловой челкой, что взгляд этих глаз устремлен на него, и в нем — впервые за долгое время — не недоумение, а понимание. Губы Хары сложились в идеально ровное «О».

— Чего? — спросил Ямазаки.

— Ничего, — сказал Хара и криво улыбнулся, — совсем ничего.

 

 

 

— Ну, куда сегодня? — спросил Ямазаки. Они брели по улице и ели мороженое. Сето взвинтил цену на Ямазаки до четырех банок кофе, но Хара все равно заплатил, и Ямазаки почему-то чувствовал себя жутко довольным. — В аркаду? Или играть в музыкальные игры?

Они не пошли ни туда, ни туда — Хара притащил его в салон красоты.

— Да что мы здесь забыли? — спросил Ямазаки. Он сидел в кресле, на нем красовалась плотная тканевая накидка, рядом порхал какой-то вертлявый парикмахер. — Хара!

— Все очень просто, — сказал Хара, опираясь о плечо Ямазаки и наклоняясь к самому его уху. — Посмотри на себя. — Ямазаки послушно посмотрел в зеркало. — Это не ты.

— Не я?

— Не ты. Не настоящий ты. Ты не такой скучный, ты яркий.

— Ну…

— Короче, тебя надо покрасить.

Ямазаки уставился в зеркало: покрасить?

— В какой-нибудь мягкий каштан — чтобы выглядело естественно, — вклинился парикмахер.

— Или в блонд, — сказал Хара. — А что? Классика.

Ямазаки смотрел на себя в зеркало: яркий, значит? Родители его наверняка убьют, если он… Ну и ладно. Ладно.

— В рыжий, — сказал он. — В ярко-рыжий.

— Хм-м, — протянул парикмахер, задумчиво разглядывая Ямазаки. — Я полагаю, это будет интересно.

Хара хищно щелкнул пузырем из жвачки:

— Идеально.

 

 

**VI. Пятеро из Кирисаки Дайичи**

 

Ямазаки ворвался в раздевалку, размахивая руками:

— Фестиваль! Фестиваль! По соседству будет фестиваль! Давайте сходим!

Ханамия вынырнул из своего шкафчика и торжествующе улыбнулся:

— Я же говорил: фестиваль он не пропустит.

— И никто с тобой не спорил, — заметил Сето, привычно растянувшись на скамье.

— Можно и на фестиваль, — сказал Фурухаши, тщательно расправляя футболку.

— В юкатах, — тут же предложил Хара.

— В юкатах? — переспросил Ямазаки.

— Ага, иначе какой смысл?

Пойдя на поводу у Хары, Ямазаки и впрямь обрядился в черное кинагаши[2]. Его рыжие волосы контрастировали с темной тканью и практически пламенели.

Когда он добрался до нужной улицы, остальные его уже ждали. Ханамия что-то негромко обсуждал с Сето, Хара доставал Фурухаши, который упорно не доставался.

— Йо! — сказал Ямазаки и разулыбался от удовольствия: кимоно на остальных тоже были черными. — Мы прямо как люди в черном.

— Отличный цвет, — сказал Фурухаши.

— Ну, пойдемте, — сказал Ханамия.

— Куда сначала? — спросил Сето.

— Есть? — предложил Ямазаки.

Хара рассмеялся, губы Фурухаши тоже дрогнули в намеке на улыбку. Ханамия кивнул, Сето потянулся и закинул руки за голову.

Ямазаки шел с ними, рассматривал красные бумажные фонари и ярмарочные лотки и, наверное, впервые не сожалел о том, что поступил именно в Кирисаки Дайичи.

 

 

Шли дни, команда тренировалась и прокачивала навыки, как сонные, вялые змеи, которые не кусают никого, только потому что лень и еще не время.

Осени и первых матчей турнирной сетки Ямазаки ожидал с нетерпением. Ему надоело отрабатывать падения и фолить Хару, потому что Хара никогда не стеснялся дать сдачи.

— Завтра, — сказал Ханамия. — Завтра.

Ямазаки кивнул. Он чувствовал, как дрожит от возбуждения — ему хотелось игры по высоким ставкам, хотелось почувствовать свою силу.

— Скоро, — сказал Хара, и Ямазаки посмотрел на него с благодарностью. Хара понимал, все они понимали.

Вечером Ямазаки долго стоял перед зеркалом, рассматривая свою темно-зеленую форму, рассматривая выбитую на груди восьмерку, и говорил себе: завтра.

Ночью он почти не спал и наверняка бы до рассвета пропереписывался с Сето, но у Сето проблем со сном не было, и после первых же двух сообщений он выключил телефон. Пришлось переписываться с Харой.

На место сбора Ямазаки явился первым. Хара пришел сразу же после него:

— Так и знал, что тебя тут застану, — хмыкнул он.

Ямазаки пожал плечами.

— Видел бы ты себя сейчас со стороны — глаза горят, настоящий псих, — сказал Хара.

— Завали, — ответил Ямазаки беззлобно.

Остальные подтягивались неспеша. Чтобы скоротать время, Хара предложил Ямазаки сыграть в ширитори — и теперь выигрывал с разгромным счетом.

А все его книжки дурацкие, подумал Ямазаки.

— Ну что, пойдемте, — сказал Ханамия. И они пошли.

Долго добирались в наземке, Сето даже успел задремать и так и ехал, привалившись к плечу Ямазаки. Это было знакомо — и почему-то успокаивало. Игроки второго состава сидели напротив и негромко переговаривались.

Когда они наконец добрались, противники уже были на месте и разогревались. Игроки в старшей Мэйсэй все как один были третьегодками, и потому открыто ухмылялись, глядя на них.

— Как грубо, — сказал Фурухаши.

— Мудаки, — согласился Ямазаки.

Хара хмыкнул и щелкнул жвачкой.

Когда до игры оставались считанные минуты, Ямазаки опомнился.

— Речь, кэп, речь!

— Серьезно, Ямазаки? — усмехнулся Хара.

Сето только покачал головой, словно хотел сказать: я знал.

— Речь, — повторил Ямазаки упрямо.

— Будет тебе речь, — сказал Ханамия. — Сюда идите.

Они собрались вместе и склонили головы.

— Ну что, — Ханамия улыбнулся, и это была та самая — та самая! — улыбка. — Покажем им наш баскетбол?

 

[1] Начало учебного года в Японии

[2] Кинагаши – мужское кимоно


End file.
